True Happiness
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been taking care of something serious lately. But even though it's a huge responsiblity; they couldn't be happier
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Normal POV)

"WAHHH! WAHHH!"

Lucy groaned as she shifted in bed

"Mmm, Natsu it's your turn"

Natsu groaned as well

"You sure?" he said in a low tired voice

"Yes"

"Urgh, Lucy can't you take it this time? Ow! Alright, alright" Natsu said after getting kicked

Lucy smiled and snuggled closer to her pillow. Glad that she didn't have to get up

Natsu got up and walked over to the crib

"WAHHH!WAHHH!"

"Shh, shh it's okay" said Natsu while he picked up the infant

"Hey little guy, it's okay" he said while rocking the crying baby gently

"Shh, it's okay" he said again

The infants crys began to die down.

While holding the baby, Natsu walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of milk.

Lightly, Natsu warms the milk with his hands and tests it. Knowing its good enough to drink he feeds it to the now quiet child.

"There ya go little guy"

Lucy gets up and walks over to the two

She puts a hand on Natsus shoulder and smiles

"Wow, who knew you'd be great with kids"

Natsu turns around, still feeding the infant in his arms

He chuckles "Well I never said I _wasn't_ good with 'em" he smiles

So does Lucy

They both look down at the infant to find it now asleep

Natsu puts the bottle down and slowly and carefully puts the infant back in it's crib

Lucy and Natsu then just look at the baby. Smiling at the fact that's it's so small. Watching its tiny chest rise up and down.

Natsu then puts his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy blushes at the gesture and lays her head on Natsus shoulder

Natsu blushes at her gesture and lays his head on hers

They both stayed that way in front of the crib for a while.

Lucy then takes Natsu's hand and walks him back to the bed

They both crawl into bed and fall asleep

(Natsus POV)

I peeked to make sure Lucy was asleep

When I knew she was, I snuggled closer to her and put my arm over her waist. Keeping her secure in my grasp. And I know that I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

.

.

.

The next day me and Lucy showed up at the guild with bags under our eyes

Lucy walked over to the bar and just let her head fall on the counter with a thud. I think she fell asleep that way because after that she didn't even bother bringing it back up.

I walk over to the table and I yawn. I put my hand under my chin, trying to hold my head up. But my arm slipped and my head fell hard against the table. I was too tired to care. So i just sat there.

"Oi flame face! What's with you and Lucy today?" Asked Gray

My voice came out in a mumble since I was against the table

Gray grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that" he said with a smirk

I shook my head to free my self from his grasp

"I said me and Lucy were up all night!"

"What?!" Said the whole guild

They all closed in on me

"Y-yeah, we were up all night taking care of the baby" I said while yawning

"WHAT?!" everyone turned their heads to the sleeping blond mage. Not bothering to wake her they turned back to me

"Lucy-chan has a baby? With you? Asked Levy

"Yeah" I yawn "We've had it for a while now"

"H-how long?" asked Gray

I yawn again "I don't know about three months I guess." I say while I rest my chin on my hand

Mirajane squeals "What's its name?"

"_His_ name is Jack"

"Awww" says the guild in unison

"I need to buy the little one it's own armor and I need to find out it's favorite flavor of cake" said Erza

"I'm gunna make him a few sculptures" says Gray

"I'm gunna buy him baby books" said Levy

"Eeeep! I'm gunna buy him clothes! And cute little footy pajamas!" squealed Mira

"I'm gunna get him a fish!" yelled happy

"Who are you guys talking about?"

They snap out of their outburts and turn to see who asked the question

Lucy yawns and sits down next to me while rubbing her eye

"Well?" she asked

"Oh I told them about Jack"

"What!?" Lucy looked with wide eyes to everyone

"Is it your baby Lu-chan?" asked levy

(Lucy's POV)

"What? No" I laugh nervously

"Oh it's not?" asked Erza

"No, we're taking care of it for a friend of mine that's out of town"

"We are? Ow!"

I kicked Natsu and shot him a death glare "Yes, we are" I answered

The whole guild groaned in disappointment

"What's wrong?" I ask

"We were all going to get the baby gifts" said Mira sadly

"Oh you can still do that if you'd like, I'll just tell my friend it's from all of you" I said reassuringly

The whole guild smiles and begin to run in every direction. Some heading out of the guild, some staying in

"Well me and Natsu have to go back, my landlady can't watch him forever"

I grab Natsu by his wrist and run out of the guild

When we reach my apartment, I thank the landlady and close the door

I go on to check on Jack. He's still in his crib sleeping soundly.

I smile. Knowing that he's safe and sound.

"So when are we gunna tell 'em?" asked Natsu

I look down at the sleeping pink haired and brown eyed baby boy

"We'll tell them soon. Not now" I brush Jack's face lightly "But soon"

Natsu comes up from behind me, hugs my waist and kisses my cheek

"And when are we gunna tell them about us?"

I turn to him and look him in the eyes

"We'll tell them everything soon enough." I kiss him "Promise" I finish

"But for now, watch your son. Im going to the market" I leave out of his grasp and head for the door

"What if he wakes up?" asked Natsu

"You'll know what to do. And besides" I run back to him and peck him on the lips "I won't be long" I say smiling

He smiles and pecks me too "Hurry back"

I nod and go off to the market

(Natsu's POV)

When Lucy left, I went back to the crib and just watched Jack sleep.

I smile, "I can't believe I'm a father" I brush his light pink hair back a little bit. "One day buddy, I'm gunna bring you to the guild and introduce you to everyone! Then you can become a member, and I'll teach you dragon slayer magic. Maybe when you're old enough I'll even tell you about Igneel"

Jack squirmed a little bit

I moved back a little, scared that I woke him. But he stayed asleep.

I sighed in relief. Then smiled

*Wow, I have a son with Lucy! It's just so hard to believe sometimes* I sat down and contintued to explore my thoughts *It's sad that we have to keep it a secret from the guild. But we'll tell 'em when it's time. It's just a little too much for Lucy right now. And I don't wanna put her under any type of pressure. I love her way too much for that*

I heard the door open

"Hey, I'm back" said Lucy while closing the door

"Oh, here let me help you" I grabbed some bags and went to the kitchen table to set everything down

While Lucy was taking some stuff out of the bags I looked over at her "Hey Luce?"

"Hm?" She responded

"Do you think I'll be a good father to Jack?"

She looked at me with confused yet surpsrised eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just...a question"

"Well of course! Why wouldn't you be a good father?"

When the bag was empty I sat at the table and sulked a little bit. "Well, Igneel left, you didn't have a good relationship with your dad either. What if I can't handle it?"

(Lucy's POV)

I walk over to him and sit down next to him. I cup his hand and bring my other to cup his face. "Hey"

He looks at me with sad eyes

"You'll be a great father. You already are. Sure our backrounds with our dads weren't great, but that doesn't mean you won't be a great dad" I smile to reasurre him

"You really think so?" He asked

I peck him on the lips "I know so"

He gives me a small smile

"Now, do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"Yeah! Well, except when it's 'that time of the month'. On those days you're just a monster"

I give him a straight face "Well gee thanks"

He gives me a kiss "You're welcome!" He smiles a giant smile

(Normal POV)

"WAH! WAH!"

Lucy gets up and walks over to baby Jack. She picks him up and rocks him softly

Natsu gets up as well and walks over to them. Standing behind Lucy, he smiles

Natsu then wraps his arms around Lucy. Both of them watch their baby boy.

Jack smiles up at them. Showing them his adorable toothless grin.

"Aww, he looks just like his dad" says Lucy

"What?! I actually have teeth!" Said Natsu

"It's a compliment, you should be happy he looks like you"

Natsu looks back at his son and smiles "I am happy. Actually...I couldn't be happier"

The new parents watch their new baby boy. Having no control of the smiles appearing on their faces.

Natsu and Lucy are experiencing true happiness.

And they love every second of it.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**(Sorry. Not my best, I sorta rushed through it)**

**Review, if you please**


	2. Sorry For The Inconviniance

Okay,

So alot of people are saying _"How didn't the guild know Lucy was pregnant?"_

I know, I know. But I rushed through this story! **I DID NOT THINK THAT THROUGH!**

I really hope you can forgive me, I will write ALOT better next time

But I also want to thank you for still reading the story, I hope you can still read my upcoming stories.

And hopefully my other stories will be better

Thanks, and sorry...

* * *

-Kooky


End file.
